A New Visitor: An LPS Fanfiction
by kayleekayleedp110
Summary: Russell has the hots for a cat named Pearl, but doesn't want to admit it. Meanwhile, Mrs. Twombly is looking for a replacement for Madison after she was fired. Please read!
1. A New Visitor: An LPS Fanfic Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at Littlest Pet Shop. It was the middle of summer, and Blythe was still at F.U.N. Mrs. Twombly Eventually fired madisson from the pet shop. There was no wonder why. She had absoloutely _no_ idea what she was doing. And Mrs. Twombly didn't even bother to find another replacement even though she desperately needed one. *_ring-a-ling* _Mrs. Twombly looked towards the front door of the pet shop, trying to hide her sad expression from when she was thinking of Blythe.

"Hello, and welcome to Littlest Pet Shop. How can I help you?" she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. The girl who opened the door walked up to the counter where Mrs. Twombly was standing. She had sky blue eyes and her white dyed hair was up in a pony tail. In her hands was a white cat with blue eyes, looking similar to her owner in a way. Well, if you think cats and humans look similar.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Truston. My mom is Michelle Truston. She sent me over here to put our cat, Pearl, in day-camp." the girl said, lifting up her cat and putting her on the counter. "Oh, that's great." Mrs. Twombly said looking at the cat's collar, wich had 1 small pearl studded on it. "I'll go put Pearl in day-camp with the rest of the pets, look around the shop if you'd like." she added walking towards the day-camp door. "Alrighty." Isabella said with a sincere smile.

Mrs. Twombly walked into the day-camp and tried to act happy in front of the pets. We have a new camper with us today! Her name is Pearl Truston. She just came in this morning." Mrs. Twombly said and walked out the day-camp door.

Russell was the first pet to walk up to Pearl after she was put in day-camp. Russell and Pearl were the same height when she was sitting down, on all four paws, or standing up. "Hello, Pearl." he said not looking up from his clipboard. "Hello, to you too." she said in a sweet way. When he heard her voice he looked up from his clipboard. He saw Pearl sitting in front of him with shining blue eyes and perfectly groomed fur. Her tail cascaded from her body and on the floor and wrapped around the front of her.

Russell just stood there for a few seconds. "Is anything wrong?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, um..no nothing's wrong." he said quickly. "Oh, good." Pearl said. *_Wow, she's so nice. No one I know would be that caring even though we JUST met._* Russell thought. "*_ahem_*" Russell coughed nervously. "I'm gonna ask you some questions, okay?" "Well, before _you_ ask _me_ any questions, _I _want to ask _you_ _all _a question." Pearl asked. "Um.. okay.." Russell said. "What are your names?" she asked. Once Russell heard the question Pearl asked, he put the heel of his paw to his forehead. *_How could you forget to introduce yourself!? Ugh, you are SO stupid!_* Russell thought again.

All the sudden, Zoe ran in with a huge smile and said "OUR NAMES!?" Pearl had a confused look on her delicate cat face. " Um, Zoe I don't think it's necessary to do th-" Russell was cut of by the purple dog. She was already singing the first part of the song, wich was about her. *_Oh, boy. Here we go again.*_ he thought. Russell stood waiting until the song was over until, he realised something. Pearl was actually enjoying it. She had a grin on her face and was entertained by it. Just the sight of her made his heart melt. He decided it wasn't so bad, so he joined in around the chorus.

To be continued...


	2. A New Visitor: An LPS Fanfic Chapter 2

After the song was over, Russell went back over to Pearl to ask her the questions he didn't get to ask. They walked to the other end of the day-camp, where it was less noisy. "*_mmhmmhhmmhmhmmhmm*"_ Pearl hummed in a melodic tune. "What was that?" Russell asked. "Oh, that was just me humming, sorry." she replied. "You don't need to apologize." Russell said. "Do you like to sing?" he asked. "Why?" Pearl asked. *_Oh no, now look what you did. Now she's gonna think your a stalker or something!_* he thought. "I'm just... interested." Russell said. "Oh. Well, yes I do."she said. "Oh, cool." he said.

Over in the red slide, Penny Ling was frustrated. She was mumbling things to herself with an angry look on her face. Pepper was in a good mood after thinking of some good jokes. Suddenly, she heard angry mumbles and jumbles of words coming from the red slide. She walked over and saw it was Penny Ling. "Hey, what's wrong, Penny Ling?" Pepper asked. "Wrong? Oh, no, nothing's wrong, no need to worry about me, I'll be just fine because NOTHING IS WRONG!" Penny Ling shouted out of anger. "Penny Ling, you can tell me anything. Even your deepest, darkest, _juiciest_ secrets." Pepper said. "Well, okay..." she began. "I have a crush on Russell and I wanted to tell him, but then Pearl came around and I think Russell is in love with her." Penny Ling said sadly. The corners of Penny Ling's eyes started to fill up with tears. "A-and I j-just don't know w-what to d-do..." said Penny Ling sniffling. Penny Ling started to cry and Pepper climbed in to comfort her. " There, there. Look on the bright side, at least...um... there's always...well, now you can...uh..." Pepper tried to help. " I guess there _is _no happy ending to this story." Penny Ling said and climbed out of the red slide. Pepper looked down sadly, knowing that there wa nothing she could do to help.

Later that afternoon, Pearl was singing to herself and it just so happens, Zoe was listening in on her. When Pearl finished her song, Zoe walked in. "That was _wonderful_, darling!" Zoe said. "You were listening to me this whole time?" Pearl asked. "Well, yes..._ but_, once I heard you sing that first note, I couldn't stop listening!" Zoe said. "Really? I didn't think I was _that_ good..." Pearl said. "Oh, but you were!" Zoe said. "Ooo I know! You should perform for us!" Zoe added. "Uh... I don't know.." Pearl said. " Oh, come on, Pearl! You're beautiful, your music is beautiful, what can go wrong? If anything goes, it'll go right!" Zoe tried to convince her. "Well... okay." Pearl said. "Oh, I know this will be great!" Zoe said.

About 15 minutes later, every pet in day-camp knew about Pearl's performance. "Pearl's going to be performing a song?" Sunil asked. "Yep, all _my _idea!" Zoe said. "Did somebody say performance? As in _dance _performance?" Vinnie asked. "Umm, no. It's a _singing_ _performance_, Vinnie." Zoe said sharply. "Oh. What are you gonna sing at the performance?" Vinnie asked to Zoe. "_Me?_ Oh, no, I'm not going to be singing, darling." Zoe said. "Then who? No one else around here knows how to sing." Vinnie said. "Pearl does." Zoe said. "She does?" Vinnie asked. "Yes, yes she does. And she does it beautifully too." Zoe said. And with that she walked away.

Later, at the performance, all the pets were sitting on the ground, while Pearl was ready to go on top of the window cill. Zoe sat next to russell on the ground. "Zoe? Why are you in the audience?" Russell asked. "Russell, I'm not performing. Didn't I tell you?" Zoe said. "Um, no. Hey, where's Pearl?" Russell said. "Shhhh, darling the show is starting!" Zoe said in a loud whisper. Minka climbed over to the other side of the day-camp and clicked the light switch off so it was darker in the room. When Pearl walked onto the window cill, the sunshine coming from the window behind her acted like a spotlight showing her as the star.

"_And you my not know where your road may lead, and it may not show at the start. But once you find your destiny, it's written in your heart." _Pearl sang. Russell looked up at Pearl. She was _gorgeous. _He had never heard anyone sing so...so...there wasn't even a word to describe it! Russell could tell she was singing from the heart.

When Pearl was finished singing, every pet in day-camp gave Pearl a standing ovation and clapped. *_Wow, Pearl's really good. Maybe too good. I never got any standing ovation! (GASP!) Is she... she is! She's better than me! Ugh! I am disgusted! I take back What I said! She's TERRIBLE!* _Zoe thought and became jealous.

To be continued...


	3. A New Visitor: An LPS Fanfic Chapter 3

Isabella (Pearl's owner) was looking at cat toys in a large bin and Mrs. Twombly was re-stocking the shelves with bags of dog food. When Mrs. Twombly Tried Picking up the ladder to get to the 3rd shelf, she found she was too old to be picking up things that are too big. Then she looked over to Isabella, who was browsing the pet shop. "Isabella?" Mrs. Twombly asked. "Yes, Mrs. Twombly?" she said. "I know this is a silly question but, can you grab that ladder for me?" Mrs. Twombly said. "Sure thing." Isabella said, lifting up the ladder with ease. Isabella was only at the pet shop for 15 minutes, but she managed to help Mrs. Twombly 4 times that day. Right before Isabella was about to walk out of the pet shop, Mrs. Twombly spoke up. "Wait a minute..." Mrs. Twombly said. "Yes, Mrs. Twombly?" Isabella said. "Are you interested in a summer job, here at Littlest pet shop?" Mrs. Twombly asked. "Umm, okay!" Isabella said hapily. "When do I start?" she added. "You can start whenever you want, just as long as you start at all." Mrs. Twombly said. "Is tommorow okay?" she asked. "It sure is." Mrs. Twombly said. "Well goodbye Mrs. Twombly!" Isabella said as she walked out of the pet shop door, leaving Pearl in day-camp to pick her up later that day.

Inside day-camp, Minka was finishing her new painting. "And a little purple...some orange...aaaanndd... DONE!" Minka yelled, proud of her new painting. "Shhh , Minka we are talking to Pearl." Sunil said in his thick indian accent. "But, I _just_ finished my painting! Don't ya wanna see it? Don't ya? Don't ya?" Minka said in her bubbly voice. "Not right now, Minka. Maybe some other time." Vinnie said not even looking back at her. Minka's smile disappeared and her pig-tails deflated. "Oh... okay then... some other time.." Minka said in a not-so-bubbly tone this time. Then she walked off.

When Pearl was finally alone she decided to go talk to Russell. "Hi, Russell." Pearl said. "Oh, hello, Pearl." Russell said trying to act natural. He started to break a sweat. "Umm.." Russell tried to think of something to say. *_Come on, say something! You are such an idiot!_* he thought. Russell's eyes darted around the room. Pearl stepped a bit closer without him noticing until his eyes landed on her. "Uhh.." Russell didn't know what to say. Pearl could see he wasn't prepared for this kind of situation. "I think I'll... go get some kibble." she said. *_Ugh, now she probably hates you!_* he thought. *_He's kinda cute at times..._* Pearl thought as she walked over to the pet food dispenser.

Inside the red slide, Penny Ling, Zoe, and Minka were sitting with eachother upset at Pearl for their own reasons. "Why are you upset at Pearl, Minka?" Penny Ling asked. "Nobody pays any attention to my paintings. Why are upset at Pearl, Zoe?" Minka said sadly. "I'm upset because Pearl's a better singer than me. Why are you upset at Pearl, Penny Ling?" Zoe said. "Umm... It's personal..." Penny Ling said. "What? No, you could tell us!" Zoe said. "Well, no offense, but you two aren't the _best_ at keeping secrets." Penny Ling said. "_hmph_" Zoe mumbled.

Pearl eventually came back over to Russell, to talk to him again. She snuck up behing him. "Hello again, Russell." she said, surprising him. "Hi, Pearl..." He said. *_Tell her how you feel, don't be a chicken!_* he thought. "Um, so Pearl, there was something I wanted to tell you..." Russell said. "Yes?" Pearl said as she slowly walked towards the front of him. "I wanted to say that..." Russell began. "Oh, I'm sorry Russell, I have to go. Maybe you can tell me another time... in _private_." she said as she walked towards the door and to her owner. "Goodbye, Russell" Pearl said dreamily. "...Goodbye, Pearl..." Russell said after she left.

To be continued...


	4. A New Visitor: An LPS Fanfic Chapter 4

The next day, Isabella and Pearl returned to the pet shop. "Hi, Pearl! Wanna hear my new jokes I've been workin' on?" Pepper said when Pearl came in. "Sure." Pearl answered simply. "Okay, so why did the chicken cross the road? Pchthh..." Pepper started to crack up. "to... to lay it on the line! Ya get it? Cuz it's a.. a chicken...eggs.." Pepper tried to explain, but Pearl wasn't buying it. So Pearl just walked out of her way, to get to the kibble bowl, leaving Pepper upset and mad.

Pepper walked up to the red slide, where Penny Ling was sitting. "Hey Penny Ling, what's up?" she tried to act happy. "Nothing. *_sigh_* Nothing at all." Penny Ling said sadly. "What's wrong? Are you hiding something from me?" Pepper asked. "Cuz ya know, keeping secrets for too long can lead to depression." she added in-a-matter-of-factly. So Penny Ling told Pepper about her crush on Russell and Pearl getting in the way and this and that... But, it turns out Pearl was outside the red slide listening the whole time. "I didn't mean any harm..." Pearl whispered to herself as she walked away, with Penny Ling's sobs fading away in the background.

Over at the other side of the pet shop, the boys were sitting around, being boys. "So, Russell. I've seen you've been hangin' out with a certain _girl_." Vinnie said teasingly. "What?" Russell asked. "HE SAID YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH A CERT-" Sunil said but was cut off. "No, no I heard what he said, Sunil." Russell said. "Admit it! You have a crush on Pearl!" Vinnie said. "No I don't!" Russell said, obviously lying. "You have a crush on Pearl! You have a crush on Pearl!" Vinnie and Sunil sang. *_Ugh, I knew I shoudn't have hung out with these guys today._* Russell thought.

Pearl was playing with a cat toy when suddenly, Zoe walked up to her. "Hello, Zoe." Pearl said. "Look, I suggest you back of stage before I pull the curtains on you, '_Superstar_' or whatever you call yourself." Zoe said fiercely. "What?" Pearl asked confused. "Yeah you heard me, I didn't misread any lyrics, did I?" she said. "Huh?" Pearl said. "And I don't mean to break your spotlight, darling, but the show is over." Zoe said. And with that she growled and stormed out.

To be continued...


	5. A New Visitor: An LPS Fanfic Chapter 5

Days passed, until it was Saturday, and Pearl announced that she was leaving downtown city later that day. The rest of the girls mumbled "_Good ridance..._" Vinnie and Sunil took it pretty well. But, Russell was heart broken. *_SHE'S LEAVING!? You didn't even tell her your feelings yet! Ugh, you should have told her sooner!_* he thought.

"Mrs. Twombly, I'm sorry but I'll have to leave later today because I'm just on a vacation in downtown city, and I have to fly back home tomorrow ." Isabella said to Mrs. Twombly. "Oh, that's okay." Mrs. Twombly said. Blythe was only a few days away from her flight back home anyway.

Later that afternoon, Russell was getting ready to tell Pearl how he feels. Little did he know it was almost time for Pearl to go to her flight home. "Pearl, I haven't gotten to tell you this yet, but I lo-" Russell said but was cut off. "I know, Russell..." Pearl said. "You do?" Russell asked surprised. "But... I don't truly love you back..." she said. Russell's heart sank. "Then who am I supposed to love?" Russell asked. "Maybe someone who will love you back." Pearl said looking at Penny Ling, who was sitting in the corner looking sad.

Russell looked at Pearl one last time, and walked over to Penny Ling and sat beside her. "Are you okay, Penny Ling?" he asked her. "N-no..." she managed to choke out. "Why are you so sad?" Russell asked. "Because I t-thought you l-loved Pearl a-and hated me." Penny Ling said. "Well, it turns out she didn't really love me back." Russell said. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, really." he said. Then they both hugged eachother tightly. "I love you, Russell." Penny Ling whispered. Russell looked over to where Pearl was standing. She was gone. "I love you too, Penny Ling."

The End


End file.
